A Morning When Sehun Comes
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Suatu pagi yang cerah di kota Beijing. Luhan, si namja pecinta rusa, bangun tidur dengan dongsaeng tersayangnya tersenyum cerah di hadapannya. "Ini mimpi atau kenyataan?", -Luhan. " Kalau tidak rindu, mana mungkin aku mau jauh-jauh datang ke Beijing dan tiba di sini dini hari," -Sehun. Only SF/ Regarding HUNHAN Birthday/ HUNHAN April Passion/ Review after read yaa..


**A Morning When Sehun Comes**

HunHan

Rated T

Drabble atau maybe SF

Story by Re-Panda68

Happy_HunHan_Reading~

Pagi yang cerah mewarnai suasana Beijing hari ini. Orang-orang terlihat berlalu lalang kesana kemari menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Di sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh keluarga Lu aktifitas sehari-hari pun sudah nampak terlihat.

" Mama, apa Luhan hyung masih tidur di kamarnya?" seorang namja berkulit putih pucat bertanya pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan kediaman keluarga Lu.

" Oh, Sehun-ah, iya sepertinya hyungmu masih setia dengan selimutnya di kamar." Jawab wanita yang berstatus sebagai nyonya rumah itu sambil terkekeh pelan. " Naiklah ke atas dan bangunkan hyung pemalasmu itu."

" Ah, baiklah Ma, Sehun naik dulu."

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka tetap saja tidak mengusik tidur Luhan si namja pecinta segala hal berbau rusa. Dia masih saja menutup rapat mata cantiknya dari dunia. Sehun bahkan menggelengkan kepala heran, betapa namja yang satu ini sangat imut menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan mengoleksi berbagai macam barang yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh tema rusa. Di dalam kamarnya bahkan ada setumpuk boneka rusa dalam berbagai ukuran.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang milik Luhan, lalu menggerakkan tangannya sedikit mengguncang badan hyung kesayangannya itu. " Lulu-ya.. bangun..!" dan hanya disahut dengan erangan malas oleh Luhan. " Eunghh.."

" Lu, ayo cepat bangun. Ini sudah pagi, chagiya.. Apa kau tidak mau melihat wajah tampanku ini, Lu?"

" Eunghh, geumanhae, Sehunnie. Jangan bangunkan aku, aku masih ingin memimpikanmu sekarang." Luhan menjawab dengan setengah sadar. Atau mungkin juga bahkan tidak sadar.

" Hey, Lu, apa kau memimpikan aku? Mimpi seperti apa, hem?"

" Aish, diamlah Sehunnie, biarkan aku menikmati memandang wajahmu dulu."

Sehun terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban meracau dari Luhannya yang masih saja memejamkan mata. Dia lalu berinisiatif membuat Luhan bangun dengan cara lain. Sia-sia saja dia datang jauh-jauh dari Korea dan sampai di Beijing dini hari jika hanya mendapati rusa imut itu tidur dengan memimpikannya, sedangkan dirinya yang nyata benar-benar ada di sana. Di rumah Luhan, sekarang.

" Lu, sayang, ayo bangun...!" Sehun menarik selimut Luhan hingga sebatas perut lalu membuat Luhan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Masih dengan Luhan memejamkan matanya, Sehun membuka tirai jendela kamar Luhan dan membuat sinar matahari menerobos dengan angkuhnya.

' Chupp..'

" Selamat pagi, rusaku sayang.."

Luhan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sosok Sehun terlihat begitu nyata berdiri di sisi ranjang miliknya sambil tersenyum begitu manis. Senyum yang bahkan jarang diperlihatkan pada orang lain selain Luhan dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Luhan mengucek matanya perlahan. Memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar sadar sekarang.

" Lu, jangan mengucek matamu dengan berlebihan, chagiya.. nanti bisa iritasi."

" Sehunnie, ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Luhan linglung.

" Nee, na ya." Sehun kembali tersenyum.

" Huweee.. Sehunnie, Lulu kangen Sehunnie." Luhan segera menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Memeluk dongsaeng tersayangnya itu dengan erat. Sangat erat sampai mungkin tidak ingin dilepas.

Terdengar isakan pelan di dada Sehun. Ya, Luhan menangis.

" Hey, Lu, kenapa menangis sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. " Kapan Sehunnie sampai di Beijing?"

" Dini hari tadi, chagiya. Kau tertidur sangat pulas saat aku sampai di sini. Untung saja aku sudah menelpon Mama sebelum aku berangkat, jadi aku tidak harus tidur di luar ketika sampai pada jam larut seperti itu." Sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang masih basah dengan air mata. " Aigoo, berapa umur uri Lulu sekarang ya, sampai kekasihnya datang saja harus menangis segala?"

" Uhh, appa yo, Sehunnie." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Yang dibalas Sehun dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir ceri itu.

" Cha, sekarang Lulu bersih-bersih dan sikat gigi. Aku akan menunggumu untuk pergi sarapan ke bawah. Mama sudah menunggu dari tadi sebenarnya." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah Luhan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, dia lalu merapikan selimut dan bantal yang agak berserakan tidak rapi di ranjang Luhan. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi meja belajar yang ada di kamar itu, iseng membuka novel yang tergeletak di sana.

' Chupp..'

" Sehunnie, gomawo. Sudah merapikan tempat tidur Lulu, hehe.." ucap Luhan sehabis mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Sehun.

" Eoh, cheonma chagiya. Lulu sudah selesai bersih-bersihnya?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lebar tersemat di wajah imutnya.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita turun ke bawah untu sarapan dengan Mama." Sehun beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba Luhan menahan langkahnya.

" Waeyo, chagiya?" Sehun bertanya dengan heran.

" Sehunnie, apa kau merindukanku?" Luhan balik bertanya. Matanya menatap wajah Sehun dengan intens.

" Tentu saja, sayang. Maka dari itu aku jauh-jauh datang ke Beijing untuk menemuimu." Sehun menjawab mantap. Tentu saja dia merindukan rusa manja itu.

" Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau membuktikannya!"

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun bertambah bingung. " Maksudmu apa, Lu?"

" Kalau Sehunnie benar merindukanku, coba buktikanlah sekarang.."

" Kau mau aku membuktikan dengan apa, chagi?" Sehun mulai menangkap apa maksud Luhan. Sepertinya.

" Sehunnie.."

" Hmm?"

" Cium aku..!"

Dan tampaknya nyonya Lu harus menunda sarapannya lebih lama jika menunggu sepasang lovebird itu membuktikan bahwa mereka saling merindukan. Oh, indahnya pagi ini..

** The End


End file.
